


Mystreet: Become Human

by uselessmango



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Detroit Become Human AU, and fluffy (but not before some angst because that's just how it is), everyone is really badass in this im so excited you guys, therefore you dont actually have to know about the game to understand this, this is gonna be gay lads, this might have some stuff in between but will otherwise follow the chapters, uhh lot's of fight scenes and idk how to write those so rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessmango/pseuds/uselessmango
Summary: Enter the near-future metropolis of Phoenix Drop in 2038 – a city rejuvenated by the introduction of highly advanced androids that exist only to serve mankind. But that’s all about to change…(yes that is from the website, im bad at summaries let me live)





	Mystreet: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> "to have felt too much is to end in feeling nothing at all."

**AUG 15TH, 2038**

**PM 08:29** :04

 

A tall, well built android of exactly six feet stood in an elevator that was slowly making it's way to the top of a building with 70 floors. He was fairly well dressed. He wore a jacket which had the word ANDROID in bold and a model number, SK800, on the back along with a white button up dress shirt and tie. The android was fidgeting with a coin, easily tossing it between hands without looking, as the LED on the side of his head flashed a luminescent blue.

When the digital display finally reached 70, the android perfectly caught the coin between his fingers. After pocketing the coin and straightening his tie, the elevator door opened to reveal the foyer of the luxurious pent house. The floor was covered in water and there was glass, the result of a broken fish tank that was fit into the wall.

There was a picture sat on a table that was against the other wall. The android picked it up, revealing it to be a picture of the family that had been assaulted by the deviant android. He scanned the framed photo for more information. 

 **PHILLIPS, CAROLINE**  
Born: 05/23/2001  
Lives: 1554 Park Av. Phoenix Drop

 **PHILLIPS, JOHN**  
Born: 10/11/1999  
Lives: 1554 Park Av. Phoenix Drop

 **PHILLIPS, EMMA**  
Born: 09/02/2028  
Lives: 1554 Park Av. Phoenix Drop

He recognized her immediately as the girl he was told was being held hostage by the deviant android. The girl he was tasked to save.

Screams could be heard coming down the hallway. It was a human and she sounded like she was in distress. It was most likely the mother, Caroline.

"No stop...I...I...I can't leave her."

Ignoring the ongoing cries, the android looked over to find a colorful fish flopping around in the pool of water on the floor.

His scan of the creature told him that it is was Dwarf Gourami, it's scientific name, and it's native habitat. He picked up the fish and put it back in the fish tank that fortunately still held water. As he watched it swim away, a digital notification came to his vision reading "SOFTWARE INSTIBILITY". He ignored the warning when he noticed a policeman escorting the crying woman out of the crime scene.

His prediction was correct, it was the same woman from the picture, only she looked different. Her joy filled eyes were now scared and puffy from crying, there were still tears streaming down her face as she struggled against the policeman's gentle pull. 

Almost immediately she spotted the android and rushed over to grab his shoulders.

"Oh please, please. you gotta save my little girl...."

She looked up to his face to reveal the LED light and almost lifeless eyes. The expression he wore was nearly blank, if not slightly annoyed. 

"Wait. You're sending...an android?"

The policeman once again intervened, pulling her away from the android.

"Ma'am, please. We need to go-"

"You can't... you can't do that! You W-"

She was now in a state of panic at the thought of the very thing that had attacked her family and was holding her daughter hostage, being the one sent to save her daughter.

"Why aren't you sending a real person?"

"Don't let that thing near her!"

The woman was now being dragged out of the pent house, her screams slowly fading out.

"Keep that thing away from my daughter!!"

"KEEP IT AWAY!"

He ignored her words, them not meaning anything to him. He was assigned this mission and he intended to succeed. A digital reminder made it's way to his vision, reminding him of this task.

**FIND CAPTAIN TOBY**

The rest of the penthouse was filled with policemen. Some holding guns, some examining the crime scene for clues. More glass covered the floor and a digital display screen was broken from a bullet hole.

He found the captain in the parent's bedroom with another policeman, searching the family's computer for information. 

"Captain Toby?"

The captain looked back to reveal his focused, deep purple eyes. His hair was a dark brown and neatly slicked back. There was a scar running from the bottom of his left eye down to his cheek. His cheek bones were prominent and his jaw was clenched. He did not look very happy.

"My name is Aaron, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

He looked back to his work, looking slightly unamused.

"It's firing at everything that moves. It already shot down two of my men."

"We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony."

"If it falls-"

He looked back to Aaron.

"she falls."

He thought momentarily about the approach that he might want to take to safely retrieve the girl.

"Do you know it's name?" He started with something simple, he needed as much information as possible.

"I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?"

"I need information to determine the best approach."

The captain ignored his question.

"Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?"

Captain Toby now seemed a little more annoyed from when he first found him.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."

He ardently walked pass the android, the other policeman following along. 

At this point, his probability of success was at a low 48%. A digital display showed this to him with the words "EVERY SECOND COUNTS" underneath. It was time to look for clues.

After a quick analysis of his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that the android was going to be replaced, this likely being the cause for his sudden outburst of violence. 

His highly advanced AI system allows him to reconstruct occurrences when enough information is acquired. He used this to gain more evidence on the death of John Phillips.

John was shot by the android in the living room. The android had also shot another police officer, but not before shooting the android in the shoulder. This of course only angered it further, for androids do not feel pain. Emma witnessed this and he noted by the blood on the ground that she was injured. He also examined the thirium, or blue blood, as humans like to say. He learned that the android was a PL600 model and it's serial number.

He noticed that a gun was lying on the ground not far from where the policeman's dead body lay. Sure enough the blood that was on the gun matched that of him. He took the gun, but not with the intention of using it unless he absolutely had to. He wanted to use it as a bargaining chip with the deviant android to gain it's trust. The words of Captain Toby was brought to the forefront of his conscious thoughts.

_"Saving that little girl is all that matters."_

**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 68%**

While examining Emma's bedroom for more information, he looked through the girl's tablet for anything that might be useful. Sure enough in her camera role was a video of a blonde PL600 android and a little girl recording.

_"This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi Daniel!"_

Daniel awkwardly waved at the camera.

_"Hello!"_

_"You're my bestie! We'll always be together."_

They both smiled before the camera cut out. There was nothing odd about this usually. Aaron knew that caretaker androids like that were designed to interact with children well. But something about the genuine and almost human like look Daniel wore was off to him.

Still, this would be useful information.

As he was walking out of Emma's bedroom, another shot came from the balcony. It had hit one of the SWAT guys in the leg and he had to be dragged off.

Captain Toby gave him an angry expression.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, are you going to talk to that thing or what?"

He opened the door and immediately was shot in the shoulder. Emma screamed.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"

"No no please I'm begging you!"

This was certainly not the same Emma and Daniel from the video. The once happy duo were now covered in blood; Emma had tears streaming down her cheeks as Daniel forcefully held her by his side. Daniel still had the gun held to Aaron.

"Hi Daniel-"

"How-"

"My name is Aaron."

"How do you know my name?" 

"I know a lot of things about you."

They were both shouting over the noise from the SWAT helicopters surrounding the building. Aaron noticed that some SWAT men from other rooftops were ready to shoot if anything went south.

He looked back at Daniel. "I've come to get you out of this."

The helicopters from above only circled closer while creating more noise and wind. This seemed to stress Daniel out even more.

**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 62%**

Too low.

"I know you're angry Daniel. But you need to trust me, and let me help you-"

"I don't want your help! Nobody can help me!"

He lowered the gun and flailed his arm that was still holding it as he screamed.

"All I want is just for all of this to stop...I just want this to stop!"

**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS:  66%**

Aaron continued to slowly inch towards the android.

As if immediately noticing this, Daniel raised the gun at Aaron's head once more.

"Are you armed?"

This was it, tell the truth and gain his trust. He needed to show him that he wasn't trying for violence.

"Yes, I have a gun."

The blonde deviant tensed.

"Drop it! No sudden moves or I'll shoot!"

Aaron slowly reached for the gun and threw it on the ground.

"There, no more gun."

**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 73%**

He glanced at Emma who was violently trembling against Daniel's hold. She gave him a pleading look, in which he responded with a look that he could only convey that he was trying his best to secure her safety. He looked back at Daniel. He knew what to do now.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset, that's what happened right?"

"I thought I was part of the family-"

 **PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 80%**  
**DEVIANT STABILIZING**

"I thought I mattered..."

He held the gun to Emma's head. 

"But I was just their toy. Something to throw away when you're done with it."

"I know you and Emma were very close-"

His furious look slightly changed to something more sad, but only for a split second.

"You think she betrayed you but she's done nothing wrong."

"-She lied to me! I thought she loved me....but I was wrong..."

He looked to Emma, still holding the gun to her head.

"She's just like all the other humans." His voice dripped with rage, every word a solid reminder of his deviancy.

"Daniel no..."

Aaron couldn't decide whether Emma's small and shaky voice portrayed more fear or sadness. Perhaps both.

He put his hands up to symbolize reassurance.

"Listen, I know it's not your fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."

"-No...it's not my fault..I never wanted this."

**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 90%**

Daniel's voice was now soft and melancholy. He no longer held the gun at Emma.

"I loved them...you know?"

He smiled sadly at Aaron. As if immediately remembering the situation, his artificial face contorted back into anger.

"But I was nothing to them-"

The gun was again held at Emma's head. any hope that she had for her former android companion had completely vanished and was replaced by terrified sobs.

"-Just a slave to be ordered around."

Suddenly Daniel clenched his eyes and grunted loudly.

"I can't stand that noise anymore!"

Aaron looked up at the helicopters continuing to fly right above them.

Daniel lazily pointed the gun towards him.

"Tell those helicopters to get out of here."

Accepting his request would most likely calm Daniel down and get him stable enough to release Emma. So Aaron obliged and motioned the helicopters to move.

**PROBABILTY OF SUCCESS: 96%**

"You have to trust me Daniel. Let the hostage go and I promise everything will be alright."

He paused.

"I want everyone to leave!"

He pointed the gun at Emma once more to show that he was still in control of the situation in case they didn't want to listen to him.

"A-and I want a car. When I'm outside the city I'll let her go."

"That's impossible Daniel. Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt."

**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 99%**

"I...I don't want to die."

His voice became small and almost scared as he said this.

"You're not going to die, We're just going to talk-"

**PROBABILTY OF SUCCESS: 100%**

"-nothing will happen to you. You have my word."

Daniel wavered, as if extremely tired, as he contemplated his next decision.

"Okay, I trust you."

He slowly let Emma down and looked at her sadly. She squirmed away from the ledge as soon as she was dropped.

Daniel looked to Aaron with scared but trusting eyes. His gaze only hardened. He knew what was going to happen next.

As if on cue, gunshots came from the rooftop of a neighboring building, hitting Daniel in his side, shoulder, neck and face. Emma screamed out as the blue substance sprayed from every angle.

He dropped to his knees and looked back up at Aaron with blank eyes. He could see that Daniel now had tears falling from his artificial ducts.

"You lied to me, Aaron.."

He only continued to stare as another software instability warning appeared.

_"You lied to me."_

Aaron took one last look at Emma before more SWAT men rushed to her side. 

He turned away and began to walk towards the door back inside.

Captain Toby gave him one last look as a he turned. It was some odd concoction of impressed, curious, and angry. 

Aaron didn't know why Daniel's final words continued to echo in his mind. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he succeeded. A visual once again came into sight as if tied to his thought.

**MISSION SUCESSFUL.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shiiiiit that was probably boring as hell i apoligize. i decided to follow the chapter very close because i think it's a really great start to Connor's (Aaron's) story.  
> the next chapters should start to get more interesting as i change up the dialouge and story elements a little bit.  
> anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this!! i really hope you'll stick around because this is actually something i'm pretty proud of and i'm excited to continue writing this about this au. take care homeslices.  
> \- mango


End file.
